


The Best, Worst decision ever.

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Series: Dribble Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, so fluffy im goanna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because if climbing into Derek's lap wasn't bad enough, Kissing him was worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best, Worst decision ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was beta'd by the lovely http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale/pseuds/whatthehale :) THANKS!

Stiles wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but he was currently situated in Derek Hale's lap. And by Derek Hale he didn't mean a sweet guy that just happened to have the same name, he meant the creepy creeper who creeps, the 23-year-old, freaking Adonis, alpha werewolf, Derek Hale. He wouldn't even have gone far enough to say that it was a good idea. Because if climbing into Derek's lap wasn't bad enough, Kissing him was worse.

That was, until Derek kissed him back. At that moment, it became the best idea Stiles had ever had, like, ever. Stiles… well he wasn't the most experienced kisser, because in a town full of Derek Hales, who would want a Stiles Stilinski? It wasn't that he didn't think he was hot, he knew he was reasonably attractive. He was easily a six, maybe even a seven. Problem was, his whole god damn town seemed to be hit with, like, this magic hotness dust, so everyone under the age of, like, 50 was a 10. Easy.

Except him. Which was why Stiles had made it to 17 with only an awkward little kiss from Sadie Jenkins in the 7th grade. But, she had braces, and they split his lip and he liked to pretend it didn't happen. Like at all. Either way, it was fair to say that kissing Derek was a totally new and completely mind blowing experience.

That was, until his dad walked in. Despite it being the best idea Stiles had ever had, in hindsight maybe it would have been a better one if he hadn't done it on the couch. "Oh, uh, hi dad." He mumbled jumping off of Derek's lap like he had been burned. Derek looked confused, though Stiles couldn't tell if that was because he hadn't heard the sheriff coming, or because Stiles was desperately trying to put as much space between them as possible.

"You're uh, you're home early."

"Right on time actually" the sheriff replied, and Stiles glanced at the clock…Oh. Well time flies when you're having fun, right? The sheriff looked from his disheveled son to the man sitting on his couch before letting out a sigh. "So this is a thing now?" he said, gesturing between them.

Stiles frowned, "I…Um, I don't know," he mumbled at the same time that Derek simply stated, "Yes." "Yes?" Stiles said, a smile flickering over his features, "I mean, of course. Yeah. It's a thing," he said, turning his attention back to his dad. Mr. Stilinski nodded, taking a deep breath, "Okay."

Stiles sighed in visible relief situating himself beside Derek. "But don't break his heart; the boy has been through enough already." "Yes sir," Derek replied, as Stiles tried to not-so-subtly join their hands together. "Don't sir me. You're pretty much family now-besides, I was talking to Stiles," he said, standing up from his chair with a smile. "I'm going to go eat a cheeseburger now, and you are not going to say anything about it, because, if you do, I may have to arrest your new boyfriend" he bluffed. They both knew he wouldn't do that.

"You wouldn't." Stiles replied, clinging possessively to Derek, who laughed.

"I would." Stiles looked at Derek expectantly, as if he expected Derek to tell him if it was a lie. Derek just shrugged.

They were good together, the sheriff told himself while pulling the ground beef out of the refrigerator. They were good together and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of this Gif set here post/40196372973/hoechlined-based-on-this-lovely-post which was based off of this text post here - post/34063863201/heres-a-thing-derek-and-stiles-are-together-and


End file.
